


I want to play you a song

by gekosnoot



Series: Reflections One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus just wants his friend to be happy tbh, Friendship, Gen, He plays guitar and writes songs, One Shot, Rose and him broke up :(, Scorbus, Scorbus friendship is so good, Scorpius is sad, Sweet very sweet, There's one curse word in this and that's why the rating isn't gen, They're such good friends, Why not dedicate something small to him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekosnoot/pseuds/gekosnoot
Summary: Rose broke up with Scorpius. Scorpius really wants to be comforted by Albus and Albus has his way of doing so.





	I want to play you a song

It was a Saturday afternoon and Albus Potter was outside near the quidditch field. He was sitting in front of a tree, thankful for the shadow its leaves were casting and the support the tree trunk offered for his back. He was holding a worn, scratched up looking acoustic guitar.

He was softly strumming the strings of the instrument, trying to come up with a melody for a new song. He was getting very bored with it and was debating whether to go back into Hogwarts and look for someone to hang out with.

 

“Albus?” spoke a soft voice. It was barely above a whisper but Albus could hear it. He looked around and spotted Scorpius coming towards him.

“Scorpius?” he replied, now looking at his best friend. He put his guitar next to him, careful to not damage it any further.

“I thought you were out with Rose this afternoon?” he asked. Scorpius was looking down in shame. He had his arms crossed and was slouching his stance. His father would not like that.

“Yeah, about that…” he started. He looked up at Albus as he spoke. Scorpius looked defeated, upset and just miserable. He looked like he had cried earlier. Had something terrible happened when he was with Rose?

“Rose told me that she and I should probably see other people” Scorpius whispered, almost afraid to look at or talk to Albus. It was almost as if he was afraid to admit the truth.

So she had broken up with him. Albus personally thought that Rose and Scorpius were not compatible. They always got into heated arguments about school work and they didn’t share any real chemistry besides their mutual interest in muggle mythology and literature.

If anything, it was a good thing that they weren’t together anymore. Seeing Scorpius like this, however, really did break Albus’ heart. He just wanted his friend to be happy.

“Please sit next to me, I want to play you a song.” Said Albus. Scorpius’ eyes widened and Albus could almost see Scorpius break out a little smile. Scorpius really liked hearing Albus play and Albus knew this.

He didn't play to Scorpius that often.  
He only played to him on his birthdays. He would actually take his time to write a proper song for him. It was mostly about all the things they had been through that particular year. He also played to him when he was sad or anxious. In that case he would improvise a tune to play for him, hoping that it would help his mood improve.

Scorpius sat down next to Albus, careful to not wrinkle his robes too much. He was such a neat freak when it came to his clothes. Honestly, he was kind of a neat freak about everything, really.

Albus picked up his guitar and put it in his lap. His left hand was gently gliding over the frets on the guitar’s neck as he slapped it on its front a few times, trying to find a proper rhythm to get into. He started playing several upbeat melodies and after a minute of trying to find something he liked, he started singing:

“I know that you’re melancholic

Just be glad you’re not an alcoholic

This is not what I would suggest

‘Cause if I catch you doing that you’ll be in a body cast”

Scorpius started snickering, obviously being amused by the lyrics. Albus smiled at his friend. He was always looking less sad. His plan was working. He paused his singing and did a guitar solo. He was out of lyrics already. Scorpius didn’t seem to mind at all, though. He watched Albus play and simply enjoyed the music.

“Don’t fret because you’re my friend

And I will help you mend your broken heart.

I promise I’ll do my PAAAAAART!”

Albus aggressively hit the last chord as he sang the last word, signaling the ending of the song. Scorpius started clapping and Albus put his guitar away again.

“Thank you, thank you. My, what a marvelous audience.” Albus said, taking a small bow.

“Oh Albus, it was so nice, but rather short. Are you running out of ideas?” Scorpius replied. He shook his head and crossed his arms. He looked at Albus in almost a disappointed way.

“That is such a shame. You play so nicely, but you head is rather empty.” Scorpius joked.

Albus rolled his eyes. He just played his friend a song and this is how he was being thanked? He knew Scorpius was just joking and replied to his comment with a bite.

“You know what? I changed my mind. Fuck you, this is a terrible audience.” He shot back, giving Scorpius a playful push against his shoulder.

“Not as terrible as those rhymes.” Scorpius said.

Albus gasped dramatically.

“Just joking, you know I love your songs, Albus.” Scorpius said as he smiled broadly. He pulled his friend into an embrace and spoke again, this time a bit quietly:

“Thank you for singing to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small one shot to try and flesh out my versions of Scorpius and Albus. I'll probably try to most more little one shots with them here and there. Who knows? Sorry if the writing is a bit weird, I'm still new to this whole writing business.


End file.
